Gone to Gotham
by JaysSis
Summary: Rebecca Elise Wayne found out her dad is BATMAN! She moves to Gotham City... the most crime ridden place in the world. Who will she encounter? What will happen? Read to find out! WARNING: CHEESY, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. AUTHOR NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR CRINGING. I own Rebecca Elise Wayne, but i'll own the other characters when Jason comes and kisses me. So, never. Please follow/comment!
1. Chapter 1

My mother finally broke the news to me (my name is Rebecca Wayne) when I turned 14. The fact that my father is the Batman is still sinking in. I can't believe it! Batman has always been my favorite hero, even though we live in Metropolis. Mom's going to let me live with dad for a year and then I can decide if I want to stay with him more. I video chatted with Dad (Bruce Wayne, a.k.a Batman) yesterday and we already seem like we've been together for years! I'm so excited, but I'll still miss mom. Tomorrow, one of Batman's sidekicks, Nightwing (Dick Grayson), will pick me up in the bat-mobile. I can't wait to meet everyone that Dad described! Since Dad is a billionaire, I don't take anything with me except a picture of me and mom since he can just buy me stuff. Ooh, this is gonna be fun!

…

I'm with Dick in the bat-mobile on our way to Dad's house. Dick is pretty cool! The bat-mobile is a red and blue shiny new vehicle complete with a jet pack! The one Dick picks me up in is the one that he owns, he says I would get my own once I become a hero. I start daydreaming about fighting villains with a sick new ride.

"So, are you here to visit or become a superhero like Bruce?" My daydreaming is interrupted when Dick asks me a question.

"I'm here to bring justice to those stupid villains, at least for a year!" I reply him with real enthusiasm.

"Great! Since you're going to need training, I'm going to be your martial arts trainer." Wow, the first Robin is going to teach me! Dream. Come. True.

"Cool", I reply.

I suddenly scream. We're driving off a cliff!

"Relax Becca! You forgot we're in a bat-mobile!" Aww, Dick has a nickname for me! Anyways, Dick pressed a button and we were lifted by a huge jetpack. It was great! Across the vast lake we were flying past, I could see the skyline of Gotham city. We're almost there!

"Hey Becca."

"Yeah, Dick"

"I wanted to ask you… will you allow me to consider you as my sister? I never had one before. My family all well um….died."

"Of course! And I already consider you my brother! Any son of dad, is a son of mine. Wait. That didn't come out right."

"It's okay, I get your point." He laughed and I swear I heard angels singing.

Dick thanked me and then he told me his backstory and how he came to Dad. I was so touched. I leaned over to the driver's seat and hugged him with tears in my eyes. Dick wiped away my tears and put on a sincere smile, pointing at the pearly white mansion we just arrived at. OMG! It's gigantic! On the steps leading up toward the mansion are 4 guys and 3 girls smiling toward the bat-mobile. Like a gentleman, Dick got out and opened my door for me. I literally flew out and embraced Dad. Then, I was introduced to each guy and gal. (Dick was standing there so Dad introduced him, too, not knowing that we already talked in the batmobile.)

Nightwing/Dick Grayson: Orphaned. Caring, Responsible, Patient, Strong, and Smart -Age 19

Red Hood/Jason Todd: Orphaned. Hot Tempered but loving, Stubborn, Aggressive when provoked, Strong, Smart - Age 17

Red Robin/ Tim Drake: Orphaned. Genius, Strong, Caring, Patient -Age 14

4th Man/Alfred Pennyworth: Father Figure to Dad and butler. Patient, Smart, Caring, Responsible -Age?

Oracle/Barbara Gordon: Commissioner's kid (hangs out in the Wayne manor and Batcave). Smart, Strong, Fierce, Techy, Caring- Age 18

Robin/Damian Wayne: Smart, Cocky, Stubborn, Fierce-Age 11

Blackbat/Cassandra Cain: Quiet, Smart, Strong but skinny, Nice to legit everyone-Age-16

Spoiler/Stephanie Brown: Optimistic, Stubborn, Loves waffles, hyper-Age 15

(Dad didn't tell me Alfred's age.)

I hugged everyone and they hugged back with big smiles. I love my new Bat Family! They're awesome! We went in and celebrated with a delicious feast!

I didn't see Damian until dinner. He came rushing out of a room (probably his) and hugged me. Dad said he wasn't waiting outside because he was finishing a present for me. Huh, Damian Al-Ghul was being nice?! Damian handed me a velvet jewelry box. I was surprised since Damian hardly ever gives anyone presents. When I opened it, I saw a beautiful gold necklace in the shape of the bat symbol with gleaming red rubies and blue sapphires! Damian told me he made it with the help of an expert jeweler.

"I love it! Thanks Damian!"

"No problem sis", I could tell Damian was trying not to smile as Dad helped me put the necklace on.

After dinner, Jason announced that everyone else had a present for me, too.

"We were all going to give it to you after dinner but that impatient little brat couldn't wait to give you his", Jason glared at Damien while he said this. Damien just stuck out his tongue.

Jason gave me his present first. It was a cute little purse with bat symbols decorating it. I thanked him.

Tim went next. He gave me a jewelry box with perfectly round tiny gems embedded into it.

Dad got me more than one thing. He gave me a custom-made phone and laptop along with a blue case filled with art supplies. How did he know I loved art? I hugged him.

Alfred (yes, even Alfred got me something!) gave me a sculpture of batman, everyone else, and me. I smiled at it and thanked him.

Babs (Barbara) gave me a lanyard with a bat keychain. It was so cute!

Dick went last. He gave me a little ball. Then he demonstrated that if you push a button, a hologram of Jason, Dick, Damien, Dad, Alfred, Tim, and Babs will appear. He designed it himself. I loved it! I hugged him and stood on my toes to give him a small kiss on the cheek. He blushed.

Steph gave me a sweatshirt with a kawaii little waffle on it. Its adorable! And comfy :3

And finally….. Cass! She gave me a black and red sketchbook. I hugged her. I know that she hardly shows any emotions so I was happy when she smiled.

…

Later Dad showed me the secret entrance to the batcave. Then I tried opening it myself. I walked to the grandfather clock in the living room, reached behind it and turned a knob, and then I set the time to 10:48, making the clock slide left and open a secret trapdoor that leads to the batcave. Dad and I went in and saw that everyone was there waiting for us. They were all dressed in their suits. Dad put on his, too. Then he told me that I would be the new Batgirl.

"Nice", said Oracle.

"Thanks", I replied.

Dad showed me my superhero suit, a navy blue one with a shiny red bat symbol in the middle, complete with a light blue cape. It had a utility belt filled with smoke bombs and stuff. It was awesome! I went to the changing room and came out admiring my outfit. Then we went over which person would teach me what.

Dad: Cracking codes and mysteries

Dick: Martial Arts

Babs: Computer Tech

Jason: How to use stuff from the utility belt. And aiming.

Damien and Tim wouldn't be teaching me because they're younger than me. Dad figured training would be easy for me because I already know martial arts, hacking and coding, solving mysteries using clues, and how to throw balls and boomerangs (only now I'm using dangerous bombs and deadly batarangs).

But, I'm still excited to learn new stuff, especially since it will help me be a hero. Unfortunately, I can't be out on the streets until I train for 6 months. Oh well.


	2. Chapter 2

It's 6 months later, and I'm finally ready to hit the streets! Training was harder than I expected, but it's no surprise, he's the freakin' Batman! I'm literally begging for a villain to show themselves. Then one night at exactly 9:37pm, the bat signal on each of our custom made smartphones started ringing. We all leapt into action: sliding into our costumes, putting on our hi-tech visors, and pairing up to get into the batmobiles. Dad and Damien, Dick and Me, and Jason and Tim. Babs went by herself. And of course, Alfred stayed behind. Today, we took on the Penguin at the Art Museum. He sure was surprised to see 7 grappling hooks shot in unison, each with its own hero, ready to attack. He got so surprised he dropped his golden penguin sculpture and just stared at us in shock. Finally, after Jason started to complain about being bored, the Penguin came to his senses. He picked up his penguin, which miraculously didn't shatter, and threw it on his big rubber ducky. I couldn't help but snicker a little, earning me a glare from Dad. But, I mean, COME ON! One of Gotham's greatest thieves uses a BIG YELLOW RUBBER DUCKY! How could I NOT laugh?! Anyways, Dick punched my arm softly, and got me focused again. Penguin whipped out his umbrella-blade and aimed it at us. A bunch of cute little penguins came out of the yellow ducky (LOL) and tried to capture us, but all they succeeded to accomplish was making me and Steph have the urge to cuddle them. Everyone else kept straight faces ready to hurl the little penguins against the wall. Seriously, they were SOOOO adorable! But, then, one penguin took out a bomb and threw it at Dad. Dad dodged it and it ended up hitting, more like exploding, the wall. We didn't notice the Penguin escaping, since we were all trying to keep our guts from spilling out. It turns out, all the penguins had bombs. Need I say more? Seeing that they're master managed to get away, the penguins ran (more like wobbled) after him. But, no rubber ducky on wheels could beat the speed of a batmobile, so we caught up with the Penguin in no time. It was my job to deflate the wheels, so I threw some batarangs and the ducky flipped over and spilled its contents on the road: a few penguin minions, the Penguin, and the golden penguin sculpture. Dami handcuffed Penguin, Tim and Jason returned the golden penguin, me and Dick took the ducky to the junkyard to blow it into smitherings, and dad watched over it all. When we got back to the cave, it was only 10:27. Not even a full hour has gone by! Well, the Penguin sure is pathetic! So is his rubber ducky! We all (except Babs, she went home to her dad) gathered at the kitchen and while Alfred was making chocolate milk for us and coffee for Dad, we each secretly slipped a handful of our favorite treats from the jars that Alfred only saved for special occasions. Then we drank our milk and literally flew up the stairs to Jason's room not wanting to get caught by Alfred because he's more scary than Dad when we sneak food. There, we each took a napkin to use as a plate. Each person gave a little bit of their treats to the others until we all got a bit of each delicious cookie and candy. After we devoured our snack, we said goodnight and went to our own rooms to sleep. My first day was pretty awesome, and I recapped some parts of the day that was especially nice. I felt myself slowly drifting off….


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at 7am to work out. I thought I would be the only one awake, but as I walked toward the kitchen to get an energy bar, I saw that someone was already in there. It was Dick. He sensed me and turned around.

"You sure wake up early!"

"Yeah, I was going to work out for an hour before everyone else woke."

"Well, you can't work out on an empty stomach," Dick handed me an energy bar.

"Uh, so, um, can you show me the way to the gym? I have no idea where it is."

"Haha yeah, I couldn't find anything the first time I was here either! Now I work as the unofficial Wayne Manor tour guide!"

I giggled at his little joke.

Dick grinned and beckoned for me to follow him. Turns out, he's going to work out too.

When we got to the gym, my jaw dropped to the floor. It had every exercise machine imaginable! Plus a pool! Now, I know this might sound weird, but I stripped off my clothes. I was wearing workout clothes under my PJ's so it didn't really matter. While Dick went over to the punching bag, I cartwheeled my way to the pull up bar. Dad said I had to work on upper body strength. For the next hour we worked on the pull up bar/punching bag. Then, we took a silent break. The silence was interrupted when I said: "Hey Dick, I challenge you to a one-on-one swimming race!"

Dick agreed so we changed into swimwear and dived into the crystal clear pool, and off we went. I've always been great at swimming, but I was still surprised when I beat Dick. He probably let me though. We each swam 5 more laps then got out. Before we headed off to the showers, I splashed Dick in the face with water playfully. He smirked and pushed me in to the pool. This started a water fight, and we forgot the time (it was 8:30am, so Alfred would be up making breakfast).

"Master Dick. Master Becca. Stop playing around," a British accented voice stopped us mid-splash. Uh-oh. It was Alfred. And he didn't appreciate all the water we got on the floor. On his command, me and Dick quickly got out the pool and hit the showers.

…..

After showering, I was starved. The smell of breakfast made me slide down the banister faster than the Flash could run, Barry would've been jealous. I did a somersault in the air and a backflip before landing gracefully on my feet. It was a trick Dad had taught me. I saw that I was the 2nd one in the dining room. Jason was there already, with a grumpy look. Clearly not a morning person. I said good morning and gave him a sideways hug. He smiled a bit and then cheered up after Alfred gave him a cup of coffee. Everyone else came and we started eating. Everything was so delicious! Especially Alfred's chocolate chip pancakes! YUM! After we finished devouring our food, Dad said that it was time to introduce me to the Young Justice team. Only dad and Dick were on a team so they went with me to Mt. Justice through the zeta tubes. A month ago, dad already programmed me into the system (Batgirl, B08) so that I would be able to pass through the zeta tubes. When we got there, the entire team was there. Aquaman, Green Arrow, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Red Tornado, and Flash. The Young justice team was there too. Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, and Aqualad. Nightwing (Dick) introduced me to Young Justice while Batman (Dad) introduced me to the Justice League. They used my hero name. Before we left, I had changed into my costume, and dad specifically told me that I should not let the others know my real identity. I can't even let them know that Batman is me and Robin's Dad! The only thing that they can know about me besides being a protégé to Batman is that Robin is my brother. They thought that was cool. The entire day was spent showing me around the cave in Mt. Justice and the Watchtower. I was really shy so I either stayed by Nightwing (he had his arm around me in a protective way, I was grateful for that, even though I doubt anyone will hurt me) or hid in Dad's HUGE cape as we walked. Dad didn't mind. I finally loosened up to the teams and stopped hiding in Dad's cape or stand by Nightwing. I made friends with everyone, especially Artemis and M'gann (that's what everyone calls Miss Martian). When we finally went home, I plopped down on the couch and started to watch TV with everyone else except Alfred. Alfred says he doesn't like TV. Then he disappeared into his room to do who knows what. Then, I had the brilliant idea to spy on him. I whispered my idea to the guys and they all smiled mischievous grins. We tip-toed our way to Alfred's room. Jason opened the door and Tim snatched out his phone, taking a quick picture. Then we rushed out… just to run into Dad. We tried to make an excuse for what we were doing but it turned out that Dad had seen us spying on Alfred. Dad lectured us in the hallway about respecting other people's privacy. As we were leaving, we all caught dad's amused smirk. Damien tackled dad for thinking that boring us to death with a lecture was funny.

"I'll show you amusement!" Damien leaped on to dad and knocked him to the floor. The rest of us followed, attempting to make dad smile one of his rarer-than-gold smiles. To our surprise, dad didn't smile. He laughed! Dad overpowered us and started tickling us in our most ticklish spots.

"Wow Bruce! First time in a year you acted like this!" Said Jason.

Then he said to me, "You're working miracles mini-wayne!"

"Alert the news!" Dick barely managed to say it before dissolving in fits of laughter.

We spent the rest of the day at the park due to Dad's good mood. Some people looked at dad confused as to why Bruce Wayne has so many children. Dad ignored them and watched us play around with a smile gracing his lips. This is probably the best reward we could get.


	4. Chapter 4

My life had changed in an instant. Suddenly, I could bust eardrums with my scream, hear and see things from hundreds of miles away, shapeshift into a bat, and fly. It all happened in a blur. I was in the batcave with everyone else. I was going to the cave's gym when a bat came flying towards me. It bit my neck with its sharp teeth, and I could feel my blood running down my neck. But, I could also feel a surge of inhuman power flowing through my body. Before I could react, I was thinking of how cliché the is. I mean, seriously? What is this, a radioactive bat? Then came the pain. I shrieked and Tim came rushing to me. He screamed for Dad and everyone else came to me. I fainted for some reason and when I woke up, I was in the ER with stitches on my neck and the worried faces of my Dad, Alfred, and Brothers above me.

"THANK GOD, YOU'RE OK!"

"Yeah we were SO worried, be more careful sis!"

"Oh My God, I can't believe a bat bit you. What if it had rabies? I mean it didn't, doctor already said, but still!"

"I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Don't worry Becca, you'll be okay. I'm here for you."

"I'm glad that you're well master Becca."

"Omg, Bestie, you scared me half to death!"

A flurry of voices sounded above me. I touched the scar on my neck. Ouch. I winced. Dad picked me up and took me to the limousine, the others trailing behind. We drove home and then I realized my powers. I heard my first supersonic scream a day later. Jason was trying to prank me and so he put a bucket of water over the door (you know, those old pranks) and I fell for it. I got splashed with cold water. I let out a scream, but instead of my normal scream, this one was earsplitting. Everyone rushed to where I was with looks of shock frozen to their faces.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" screamed Jason. "YOU BUSTED MY EARS YOU LITTLE TWERP!"

I told them what happened with the bucket and dad took me to the batcave. He made me spit into a test tube (blechh!). Then he analyzed it.

"Oh My God. Rebecca Elise Wayne you…." Dad trailed off.

"I what?" Dad never used my whole name.

"You have bat powers." Okay, so maybe that WAS a radioactive bat.

"Excuse me?"

"You can do things that a bat can do, and your normal senses are increased in power. So you can fly, shapeshift to a bat, scream screams like the one that we just heard and see and hear even from far away." Apparently some bat DNA got in me.

"COOL!"

"Kind of, yes. But also very dangerous."

"Geez dad, don't be such a FUN MOP! Well, what am I waiting for? I'm going to try out flying! …. How?"

"I don't know, you're going to have to figure it out. You already figured out the scream. And you probably already know how to see and hear."

"Duh, Dad."

I jumped off the table I'd been sitting on and tested out a guess on how I can fly.

"Fly," I thought.

Then, surprisingly, I was lifted off the ground! That was easy. I tried flying around the batcave. It was so cool!

"AWESOME! DAD LOOK AT ME!"

Dad smiled and told me to come down. "You'll hurt yourself!" Yeah right! He lets me go around fighting villains but he doesn't let me do this?

When I went down, dad told me to try to shapeshift into a bat.

So I thought "Shapeshift" and suddenly I was a bat! I flew to dad and perched on his shoulder.

Dad carried me back up the manor so that I could show everyone what I could do.

"Stop shapeshift," one thought and I was back to my normal human body. I could get used to this :D

Dad gathered everyone into the living room and sat down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Prepare to witness the awesomeness of Rebecca Elise Wayne!" I announced myself.

Then I flew around while everyone except dad gawked at me. I don't blame them. How often do you see a flying teenage girl?

"BOW DOWN PEASENTS! I AM SUPERIOR TO YOU ALL!" I yelled from my place by the chandelier.

I flew in front of Jason and with a poof, I became a bat. Jason's jaw dropped all the way to the floor.

"Hey sis, if you can do all that, than do you have claws on your hands?" Damien asked.

"Huh. Maybe I do."

I thought in my mind "Claws" and then there were suddenly claws on my hands!

"Woah!" Everyone was amazed.

"Can I get a ride upstairs?" Jason asked me.

"I'll try." Since dad said that my normal skills and senses would improve, maybe I'll have better strength. I went over to Jason and tried to pick him up, I succeeded! And Jason is like a hundred pounds!

I carried him all the way upstairs.

"Awesome! I want to go next!" Tim shouted with glee. He was much lighter.

I gave everyone a ride up except Alfred. I knew dad wanted to fly too but he made an excuse. He told me that he wanted to test how heavy I could carry. It turns out, I could carry Dad and Dick at the same time with ease. Awesome!

Suddenly the bat-alarm rang. We flew into action, and I did, literally. This time, it was Bane and Killer Croc teamed up. Sadly, they were dragging their hostages and stolen things into a sewer. Sure, it hasn't been used since forever and it wasn't that dirty but still. While everyone else jumped into their batmobiles, I flew after them to the scene of the crime. We saw that the nearby bank and jewelry store had broken glass scattered across their floors. The guys climbed into the manhole leading to the sewers, looking a little too excited about being in a sewer. Me and Babs cautiously walked to the manhole, a look of disgust on our faces.

"You know what Babs, I'm not going to touch that germ-infested ladder, and neither are you."

"Uh, how?"

"You forgot that I could fly," I said as I picked her up and flew down the manhole. Babs thanked me. The guys were already down there helping the hostages and fighting the villains.

"Oh, how nice, a new kid in the Bat Family. How wonderful," Bane grumbled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, how nice, a new ugly idiot for me to beat up. How wonderful," I retorted, matching his voice.

"Are you mocking me?!" Bane exclaimed. He clearly has not met Jason.

"It depends, I guess. Are you worth mocking?" I was really making him irritated.

He growled and charged at me, ready to punch me into the wall. I flew up just as his fist was about to meet my face. I stopped flying and came down, kicking him hard on his head. It was enough to slow him down a bit. "Claws," I thought. Razor sharp claws replaced my nails and I took away his strength chemical with one slash of my claws. That was super easy. Bane is really weak!

"Take that, you big monster!" I did a little happy dance. I took out Bane all by myself! Then I saw that the others already set the hostages free, but Killer croc held them all in his hands and was climbing out the manhole. Oh no he didn't! I will tear him limb to limb if he dares mess with my family. I stealthily flew out after him. Just as Damien was about to call out to me, I shushed him, holding a finger to my lips. Killer croc was climbing up a building! Suddenly, I punched the back of his head. Since I got super strength, it hurt him and he lost his footing, falling to the ground. My family got out of his hands and were tumbling to the ground after Killer Croc, helpless since their grappling guns broke. I flew after them and picked them all up (surprisingly I could carry them all, even though it was kind of hard), slowly flying down. Killer Croc landed with a thud, coincidently on top of the now weak Bane.

"Thanks Batgirl," they all thanked me. I blushed.

"It's no problem."

The police took them to Arkham Asylum and we went back to the cave. Alfred was waiting for us.

"Kids, are you all interested in camping in the backyard?" Dad asked us and we all nodded enthusiastically. We got our sleeping bags and Alfred brought out graham crackers, chocolate, and marshmallows so we could make s'mores. It was super fun! And the best part is, Babs stayed for a sleepover! We painted our nails and talked and watched movies and played pranks on my brothers! Finally, we got into our tents and slept till morning. We woke up to the smell of cooking bacon. Starving, we each made our way to the kitchen where Alfred was preparing breakfast. We sat down and I leaned on Jason, who put an arm around me, still sleepy. I finally woke up when Alfred placed some French toast in front of me. Yumm!


	5. Chapter 5

I had my first mission with Young Justice today. Dick and I (well, Nightwing and Batgirl, technically) zeta beamed ourselves to Mt. Justice. Aqualad, the team leader, greeted us and M'gann hugged me. Before we went to tangle with Poison Ivy (I swear these villains have the weirdest names) I demonstrated my powers to the team. They were all amazed. Aqualad said that my powers will be useful. I don't know why, but I have this weird feeling that Aqualad is two faced. Ivy (that's what I'm calling Poison Ivy now) was causing havoc at a local Grow-The-Biggest-Pumpkin contest. We got into M'gann's bioship and flew off. When we got there, the place was overgrown with thorny vines and we could see some farmers trapped inside them. The vines were inching closer and closer.

"What are we waiting for?!" I yelled at the team. Some leader they have.

My earsplitting scream sent them springing to action. We cut away the vines and took the farmers to a safe spot a few dozen meters away. "This is way too easy," I thought as I flew around slicing off the rest of the monstrous plants with my claws.

Then I heard gagging. A familiar voice shouted for help. Oh my holy dark Batman, ivy is choking dick with…you guessed it, another vine. I flew over but was momentarily slowed down by a tree root holding me captive. As I was slicing the thick root away, I saw that ivy was dunking Dick's head repeatedly into a watering hole with dirty, muddy, rotten liquid in it. I finally cut open the root. I rushed to Robin. He was unconscious, so I flew him to the bioship where he would be safe.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! IVY YOU ARE PAYING FOR THIS YOU GREEN SICK WOMAN!"I shouted my signature scream and Ivy smirked at me. That did it. I went crazy on her tearing down all the plants she sent at me. Long story short, Ivy ended up with a broken arm, a broken leg, a black eye, and unusually short hair. Ha, no guy is going to ask HER out with that hairdo. And her plants were in worse condition then her. My arms and legs were scraped and were bleeding but I don't really care. Her fault for messing with Dick. The others looked at me astounded.

"What?" I asked, rolling my eyes. They shook their heads and followed me inside the bioship. Robin gained consciousness and looked at me.

"Thanks for saving me out there." Dick thanked me but then dissolved into a coughing fit. I asked him what was wrong and he told me his chest felt like an elephant was sitting on it and his throat hurt. He also had a hard time breathing.

"M'gann, fly faster," I yelled.

We zoomed through the sky and arrived back at headquarters. Dad was away on a mission, so me and Wally (Kid Flash) tended to Dick. We took him to the medical bay and cleaned him up, ignoring our own injuries. It turned out that Dick's left lung was infected by whatever disgusting bacteria in the muddy water he was dunked in. I took him into a private healing room in the bay and told Wally to go get some fever medicine. I peeled off his mask and drenched my towel in cold water, placing it on his forehead. I didn't need a thermometer to know he had a fever. We could help with his fever but we needed Dad to deal with the lung infection.

"R-R-Rebecca…..," Dick called out to me as I met Kid Flash at the door to get the medicine. Wally couldn't see who Robin really was.

"I'm sorry bro. I didn't get to you sooner."

"No it's ok. It's not your fault." Man! He is too nice. I gave Dick the medicine and sat with him on the couch. He leaned on my shoulder and we both fell asleep.

That's how dad found us. He had taken off his cowl and was smiling at us when he gently shook us awake. He made me go back to the manor and took Dick with him to get treated for his infected lung. I hope he's okay. When I arrived at the manor, the guys and Babs all rushed to me and asked about Dick. I told them what happened. Then, we got a call from dad. Dick was in Gotham Emergency Room. He was going to have to stay there for 3 days. Me and Babs started making get well cards the instant that Jason hanged up. Jason decided to bake some cookies (haha how will THAT turn out) and Tim and Damien went to get Alfred to send all of us to the hospital. 30 minutes later, we arrived at Dick's room in the hospital with 5 cards, 2 balloons, a container of fresh baked chocolate chip and marshmallow cookies (Dick's favorite), and a movie to watch. I was surprised that Jason can actually cook!

"Hey guys," Dick said in a hoarse voice.

We stared at him for a minute. Then we all ran over to him and hugged him.

"You're okay, Grayson!" Damien screamed.

"We were really worried about you!" Tim said.

"I'm sooooooo sorry," I cried.

"It's okay Becca!" Dick put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

Dad said that we would have to stay home instead of staying overnight with Dick. So we said goodbye to Dick and drove home. Dad stayed with him.

When we got home, we decided to camp out in Dick's room together. We got our sleeping bags and moved in. I placed mine between Tim and Jason with Babs, Steph, Cass, and Dami across from us. Then we played truth or dare and never have I ever until we were all too tired to play anymore.

…

3 DAYS LATER

Dick could finally come out of the hospital today! So, we planned a HUGE welcome back party. We invited our friends from Young Justice- Wally, Artemis, M'gann, Zatanna, Rocket, and Superboy. (But the entire Wayne family had to wear shades, only Wally and Artemis knew our identities). Then Alfred made a huge feast that covered the entire 22 seat table. Knowing Wally, he could probably devour half of it. Artemis and I also painted a "Welcome Home DickieBird" banner which we hanged by the front door. Damian loaded confetti cannon upstairs. This party is going to be ASTEROUS! (I learned that word from dick)

As soon as I heard the car coming from a few meters away, I shushed everyone and made them hide, which isn't very hard to do in a mansion. The door opened and Dick came in.

"Guys, where are you? Alfred?"

"SURPRISE!" At my signal everyone jumped out and ran to Dick, hugging him and gushing over him. After we all worried over him, it was time to start having fun! We played pin-the-mask-on-Robin, smashed a candy-filled Poison Ivy piñata (to help me control my urge to fly to where ivy was hiding and beat the snot out of her again), talked, gossiped, play truth or dare (in which I had to fly Wally, Artemis, Superboy, and Dick around the manor twice), and video games. I won every round of racing on Xbox!

Then, we went outside to play on this 25 feet inflatable water slide/fortress for water balloon fights. Also, it turned out that I could fly faster than Kid Flash running. How cool is that?! Finally, everyone was famished so Alfred put out the HUGE FEAST he made (with the help of Jay, who knew Jason could cook?). Complete with a 4 layered chocolate cake, Dick's favorite. By the time we finished, everyone was so stuffed that they could barely walk. So we sent the guys home and the girls stayed for a 2 day long sleepover. This is going to be AWESOME!


	6. Chapter 6

BECCA'S POINT OF VIEW

"The Girl's Really Amazing and Excellent Team's, or GREAT, first order of business is a prank war which will be against the boys," I said to the girls. "But before we make plans, let us have a moment of silence for our absent member, Rocket." Sadly, Rocket's mom didn't allow her to stay for the sleepover.

DICK'S POINT OF VIEW

"Ok guys, we gotta be super ultra-quiet, because you never know when our little sis will be listening to our conversation." Jason whispered so quietly that if Bruce hadn't trained us to listen to the slightest sound, I wouldn't have heard it. I highly doubted that Becca could hear.

"GUYS I COULD TOTALLY HEAR YOU, YOU GUYS ARE FREAKIN' INTERRUPTING MY TRAIN OF THOUGH COULD YOU GUYS PLEASE QUIET DOWN?! YOU'RE SO DARN LOUD!"

Well, I guess I was wrong.

"How could she even hear me?" Jason asked in his normal loud voice.

"-tt- buy yourself a brain Todd," Damian said. Then he got out a piece of paper and wrote: Talk by writing. So sis won't hear. She can't see through walls.

Finally we got the idea and started writing our ideas. The girls are in for a major Prankgeddon!

BECCA'S POINT OF VIEW

Man, super hearing is a blessing and a curse. I keep hearing things I don't want to hear, like some kids playing tag a mile away and my bros constant whispering. How does Martian Manhunter or Superman handle all those people's thoughts and words all the time? Maybe I'll ask them next time. Oh well. I stop the complaining in my brain and concentrates on the plan for our prank war, in which we decided to call PRANKGEDDON. I bet the boys are just playing dumb video games. They'll be having a fun (mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha) day tomorrow!

DICK'S POINT OF VIEW

We decided that we would start the pranking tomorrow night so that the girls won't expect it since they're always gossiping and doing girly things. After we made the Prankgeddon plan, it was already 12 am (since we played hours of video games) so we decided to sleep.

BECCA'S POINT OF VIEW

When we were sure the boys were asleep, we silently headed to their restroom and put 2 bottles of pink dye in Jason's shampoo, 2 bottle of obnoxious purple in Damian's, 2 bottles of violet red in Dick's, and 2 bottles of neon yellow in Tim's. Then we proceeded to draw mustaches and goatees on the boy's faces with permanent marker. Fortunately, they were heavy sleepers. We also put neon green dye in their toothpaste. And for our grand finale, we painted their nails a rainbow color. Babs videoed it all and posted it on YouTube. Finally we retreated to our room and fell asleep. The next morning, we woke up to girly screams.

DICK'S POINT OF VIEW

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" When I came out the bathroom, I heard Jason and Tim scream like little girls. And Damian let out a very MANLY (lol not manly at all) scream.

"What happened guys?" I asked them but they didn't answer. And they didn't need to. I saw that their hair turned different colors, their teeth were bright green, their faces had permanent marker on them, and their nails were painted!

"You guys look so stupid!" I collapsed in laughter.

"Take a look at yourself, Grayson," Damian retorted. That's when I looked in the mirror. OMG MY HAIR IS VIOLET RED! "AHHHHHHHHHH! HOLY RED HAIR!"

"REBECCA ELISE WAYNE! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Jason yelled.

A sleepy looking girl with messy hair floated into the room. Since she found out that she could fly, she floated everywhere instead of walking. Lucky.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Damian screeched at his older sister. I guess the girls got us before we go them.

"Yeah, good morning to you too Damian." Then she snapped a picture and flew back into her room.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LI- _ding_ ," Jason was interrupted by a notification on his phone.

"Omg, she post it on Facebook." Jason said. We all crowded around him and saw that the picture Becca took was trending and already got 52 likes.

I guess Jason had enough because he stormed out the room and kicked Rebecca's door open. The girls were inside giggling uncontrollably.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU POST IT ON FACEBOOK!" Jason yelled at the girls. But they just laughed more at Jason's face.

"We-haha-put-hehe-it on YouTube too!" Said Babs.

Sure enough, we found the video with 200 likes in less than 3 minutes.

"Oh don't worry Jay, it'll wash off." Rebecca smirked at Jason.

Jason growled and leapt at Becca, wrestling her on the floor. And Becca won!

"Young masters, it is time for breakfast," Alfred came in and saw our faces. We could totally tell he was trying not to laugh. Then Bruce came in and laughed his head off. Surprise, surprise.

BECCA'S POINT OF VIEW

Dad came in and laughed so hard we thought he was having a seizure! He laughed even more (is that's possible) when he saw Jason on the floor tied up with a rope. Hey, it was his fault that he tried to wrestle me! Babs went over and put all my pink hairclips on Jason. I snapped a pic and posted it on social media. #boyslose!

Alfred herded us down the stairs and into the dining room. Yum! Alfred made blueberry pancakes!

JASON'S POINT OF VIEW

AUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My face is a MESS! My social life is ruined! Oh man Becca's gonna get it. She will feel my wrath! I wrote a note to dick and saw his face lit up after he read it.

DICK'S POINT OF VIEW

Jay passed me a note. It read, "Let's get back at the girls! Meet me in the treehouse in 10 minutes. Everyone else will be at the racetrack with the Allens. Pass this note to Damian and Tim." I smiled. The girls are in for a BIG surprise!

DAMIAN'S POINT OF VIEW

Grayson passed me a note. –tt. Already teenagers and they still write notes. But I guess I shall accept this childish behavior this time since Rebecca has super hearing. I read the note and passed it to Drake. Then I excused myself and went to go wait in the treehouse.

TIM'S POINT OF VIEW

The little monster passed me a note. A NOTE! FROM DAMIAN! Unexpected things just keep happening. I was about to laugh and tease him when he shot me his own personalized bat-glare. That kid is scary in a weird way….Anyways. I read the note and followed Damian outside to the treehouse Bruce built for us.

REBECCA'S POINT OF VIEW.

The girls were already at the table, but my bros were no where to be seen. Huh. It's not like them to be late for food. Oh well! More for us!


	7. Chapter 7

Jason's POV

I herded the guys into the huge treehouse that Bruce got built for me and Dick back when we were little.

"She's done it. We have to unleash our secret plan that we've been working on for years."

"What plan?" Tim and Damian asked.

"No! Not THE Plan!" Dick said.

"We have to! We didn't get to use it on Tim and Dami so we have to use it on the girls!" I countered.

"Okay then… fine."

"WHAT PLAN?!" Damian shouted at me.

"Geez, be patient. THE PLAN is a series of traps hidden around wayne manor. They activate when someone touches the right spot in a room. We planted them when Tim was adopted, but he was too shy to ask us what we were doing."

"Oooh, so THAT'S what you two were always running around for?'

"Yeah. But that was like 6 years ago."

Dick's POV

Jay and I gave the boys a tour of our traps. For eleven year olds, we were pretty sophisticated with our traps. The girls won't know what hit them!

"I suppose this is worth trying. Although I could have made better traps then these." *Sigh* Damian has got to stop being so boastful. I already know he's going to drive Jason nuts!

"OKAY THEN LETS SEE YOU TRY!" Yep, knew it. Jay's mad.

"I would, but given the amount of time we have, I can't set up proper pranks." Damian also has to work on his snobbiness. Like, I know he's "Son Of Batman" but still. Technically, we're Bruce's sons too.

Becaa's POV

After eating breakfast (the boys still didn't appear), we went to the pool in the gym. While we were just chillin' in the water, Jason came running in.

"Hey lil sis! Wanna come play Xbox with me?

"Nah, I'm good." I stifled my laughter at his hair and nails. He still hasn't washed it off!

"Oh okay, but I just wanted to let you know that Tim is about to beat your Racing Maniac high score." He said casually before slowly walking out. Dang it! He always knows how to manipulate me!

"OKAY FINE." I shouted and jumped out the pool, still soaking wet.

"Master Rebecca, please refrain from getting my floor wet."

"SORRY ALFIE I CANT TALK I HAVE TO MAKE SURE TIM DOESN'T BEAT MY HIGH SCORE!" I ran (and almost slipped) past Alfred. One thing you need to know about the Manor…. THE HALLWAYS ARE SOOOOO LONG. I gave up running and just shapeshifted into a bat. I flew all the way to Jason's (messy) room. I was flying so fast that when I flew in, I shapeshifted just as I reached Dick, and er…. Knocked him onto Jay's bed.

"Sorry." I mumbled and knocked Tim out the way, ready to take his controller out his hands so he doesn't defeat me. But then I noticed that the Xbox wasn't even on. I sat there puzzled….. but then all of a sudden, I was rained on WITH GREEN SLIME! The panel boards on the ceiling somehow flipped and dumped a bucket of slime on me! I'm proud of my reflexes, but even BATMAN can't react fast enough to the speed of gravity. I wiped the slime off my eyes, nose, and mouth and glared at the guys.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" I screamed at them, but they were busy rolling on the floor laughing. Well, Jason and Dick were. Tim and Damian are too sophisticated for that, but they were still giggling at me.

"OH WE'LL SEE WHO'S LAUGHING!" I lunged myself at Jason and tackled him. The slime on my clothes got onto his too. Then I noticed that Dick's coke was on the table, so I poured it on him. I flew Tim and Damian outside and dumped them into the mud at the edge of our yard. Whatever they do to me, I will do to them 4 times worse!


	8. Chapter 8

Jason's POV

Well, that didn't work out the way I planned. I should've KNOWN that Rebecca was the type to get revenge. Ugh, now I have slime ALL over my favorite shirt, the one with wonder woman on it. But honestly I got the smallest punishment.

Dick's POV

WHY MEEEEEE?! OF ALL THE PEOPLE SHE COULD'VE POURED COKE ON, SHE CHOSE ME! AND IM SUPPOSED TO BE HER FAVORITE BROTHER?! Ew, the coke is turning sticky, I have to go change.

Tim's POV

I predicted that something like this would happen. This is disgusting, there's slugs all over me and- EW WHAT EVEN IS THAT?!

Damian's POV

How dare she dump ME, THE SON ON BATMAN, in mud?! *BatGlares*

Stephanie's POV

I caught the whole thing on tape. :D *evil laugh*

Bruce's POV

…why do I have kids.


	9. Chapter 9

"No."

"Aww, come on Bruce pleaseeeee?"

"N.O."

"But Bruceeeee!"

"But NOTHING, Richard John Grayson Wayne, I will NOT allow you to go to Kent's party."

"Bruce, EVERYONE IS GOING TO BE THERE!"

"Not us."

"Ugh fine, you leave me NO CHOICE. I will call for backup." Dick sashayed to the door with his nose held high.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare."

"Watch me old man! REBECCAAAAAAAAA!"

Finally Dick calls for me! I've been listening to Dick and Dad's conversation and if there's a party, WE'RE GOING. Even if it means I have to butter Dad up for it.

I flew into Dad's office.

"Yeeeees?" I asked Dick sweetly.

"The Kents are hosting a party at their farm in Smallville, but Bruce says we can't go!"

"Aww, come on Daddy! Let us go! It'll be funnnn! Plus, there's going to be adults there!"

"The justice league have absolute NO responsibility when it comes to looking after children. The last time Barry babysat you lot, he ended up annoying the criminals in Arkham WITH YOU."

"But dad, that was ONE TIME! Pleaseee let us go? We'll be good, I promise!" I made my BEST puppy eyes at Dad.

"FINE. But if you get in trouble, you'll have to deal with Alfred."

"YAY!"

Bruce's POV

I knew I was a goner as soon as Rebecca walked into this room.


	10. Chapter 10

Dad dropped us off at the Kents' farm, and left because he's an unsociable person who kicks villains at night. We hopped out Dad's private jet and Jason stretched, then he said "Okay, the party can finally start! I'm here!"

He looked hurt when no one answered him, everyone was already having fun.

Damian rolled his eyes. "Todd, don't let your ego smack you in your bu-" He was cut off because Diana had flown her way over and was squeezing the life out of poor Damian.

"Oh you adorable little baby! You get cuter every time I see you!"

"Unhand me." Diana put Damian down and saw me trying to escape.

"Rebeccaaaaaaa! Come hug your favorite auntie!" I flew faster, but I knew I could never escape Wonder Woman. I ran right into Dinah. Oof.

"Oh please Diana, you know I'M her favorite."

"UM EXCUSE ME? YOU don't fly her around the world."

"Yeah, pretty sure she can do that herself. Plus, I got her a $200 itunes gift card. Teenagers these days LOVE itunes."

I left the two ladies bickering and went to the dessert table where Barry was eating all the food.

"Hey uncle Barry."

"Hey! Y'know Becca, you're my favorite out of all the Bats. You're the only one that calls me uncle! They all know that I love children, but NO none of them calls me uncle. Not even my OWN NEPHEW! Wally said he'd rather be caught dead then be caught calling me "uncle". I-"

"Uncle Barry, you're hunger ranting again." I don't wanna brag, but uh I'M HIS FAVORITE!

"Oh was i? Sorry. It's just that Lois makes the BEST cheesecake."

Duh, everyone knew that. That's why I took a slice and flew over to where Jay was sitting with Roy. I let him devour half of my cheesecake because I owed him (long story).

"Hey why didn't you bring ME one?" Roy asked me.

"HA! You're just jealous that Artemis is never nice to you." Jason retorted.

"Be quiet. Artemis is a jerk."

"Speak for yourself, she's nice to me." I didn't know why Artemis was mean to Roy… EXCEPT THAT HE ANNOYS HER TO NO END.

"You don't live with her, Wayne."


	11. Chapter 11

Party Epilogue:

Roy was smacked in the head, Artemis heard him calling her a jerk. Jason laughed until he couldn't breathe.

Uncle Barry had to go home because his stomach was killing him. Even speedsters can't handle 87 pieces of pastry.

Aunt Dinah and Aunt Diana are giving each other the silent treatment. Apparently they fought over who has better hair and who's stronger in addition to me.

Clark (he's SUPERMAN, I'm not calling him uncle! … y'know batman vs. superman and stuff) tried to pry Damian off of Jon (Author's note: Has anyone read SuperSons yet?).

Dad made us leave early because "I don't trust these giant babies who can't even control their own protégés." But we know it's because he accidentally dissed Alfred's cucumber sandwiches and need us to back him up.

Alfred yelled at all of us for not consuming "Proper nutrition, and thank you very much but my cucumber sandwiches are absolutely delightful!"

That night we couldn't sleep, Steph smuggled back 10 slices of the cheesecake Lois made. After eating, we didn't bother covering up our cake crumbs so Alfred won't see, we were too busy being hyped. Sugar rushhhhhhhhh!

I'm just trying to drag this night out as long as possible, NO ONE wants to meet with an angry Alfred.


	12. Chapter 12

Dad is SUPER mad at Jay. When we were on patrol last night, Jay sneaked off and bought some bread from his favorite bakery. He was literally snacking on croissants while the rest of us were stopping robberies and kidnappers. This morning, Dad found out what he did when the headlines on the paper read, "Red Hood: The bakery's favorite customer!" There was a picture taken by a security camera under the title. Jay was upstairs, still sleeping (because he's not a morning person) when Dad's face turned RED, as in TOMATO RED. Before any of us could run upstairs and warn Jason of the incoming danger, also known as Bruce Wayne, Dad stormed upstairs and kicked Jay's door down so hard, Alfred had to replace it later with a brand new door.

"JASON PETER TODD."

"Ugh what old man, I'm sleeping. No one wakes YOU up when you're sleeping." Jay sat up in his bed.

"EXPLAIN TO ME THE MEANING OF THIS. AND DON'T BE DISRESPECTFUL TO ME, I AM YOUR FATHER." Yep, this is how dad sounded. In all caps. Imagine Darth Vader's voice.

Jason looked nervous, but he tried not to show it.

"I can't see it."

Dad threw the paper at Jay. It hit him straight in the face. OOF.

Jason looked down and saw himself chomping on a croissant.

"Uh, that's um not me. That's a… er… cosplayer. Yeah! He's a cosplayer!" Jay stammered, we all knew he was lying.

"DON'T LIE TO ME JASON. I WANT YOU TO GET YOURSELF A BAGEL AND GO DOWN TO THE CAVE. YOU WILL BE CLEANING UP BAT POOP WHILE THE REST OF US ENJOY THIS SATURDAY. NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO HELP HIM."

"But Bruce! The cave is COVERED in bat poop! No one can finish cleaning in ONE day! I have to meet Roy tomorrow!"

"WELL THEN YOU BETTER WORK QUICKLY. I WANT THE CAVE SPOTLESS." Dad stomped out of Jay's room.

"UGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Jay groaned and flopped off the bed, falling face first onto the carpet.

"Aw babybird, just do it. You shouldn't have done that anyways." Dick pitied him, so did I. Damian and Tim were a whole other story. They were rolling -ROLLING!- on the ground laughing.

"Shut up, you little brats." Jay growled at them.

That made them laugh even more.

Jason trudged out his room and down the stairs.

I almost feel bad for him. But, not really because he KNEW I loved croissants… and he didn't even save me some.


	13. Chapter 13

"WHAT KIND OF MONSTROSITY IS THAT?!"

I woke up to Tim screaming his head off. I made my way downstairs, expecting to see Tim gawking at Steph's decaf (Tim believes in dark coffee with no sugar or cream). But instead, I find myself face to face with a… Cow.

I rubbed my eyes, I think I'm hallucinating. Nope! A cow is standing in the kitchen.

"Hey Alfie, I think the steak is a little TOO under-cooked." Dick had walked in with Alfred on his heels.

Alfred goggled at the cow and then to the…manure… behind the cow. If looks could kill, the cow would be our dinner.

All of a sudden, Damian appeared out of nowhere.

"People, meet my newest pet. Batcow." Okay, SERIOUSLY? It's enough that Damian has a pet cow, but the name is BATcow? What's next? Bat-spoons? Bat-couches? BAT-FERRARIS?!

"He looks ugly." Jason waltzed in and the moment he saw Batcow, he insulted it. Not surprised, honestly.

"FIRST OF ALL, IT'S A SHE. AND SECOND OF ALL, AT LEAST HER HAIR IS BETTER MAINTAINED THAN YOURS, TODD."

"OKAY THAT'S IT. WANNA GO BABY B?!"

Before Jason and Damian teared each other's throats out, Dad calmly stepped between them.

"Damian, what is the meaning of this?"

"Father, you have to understand, I was saving her life! I saw some farmers try to slaughter her and so I brought her here! SHE COULD'VE DIED! Isn't that what Robins are supposed to do? Animals deserve more rights! EQUALITY FOR ALL-"

"Damian, you already have 3 cats, 15 fish, 2 dogs, and a giant gargoyle. You don't need a cow."

"But Fathe-"

"NO."

"I'll feed it and walk it and let it live in our yard! I promise I'll take care of her!"

"I'm not worried about you taking care of her, I don't WANT a cow."

Oh no, Damian's going to use his secret weapon. Dad doesn't stand a chance!

Damian climbed on to Dad's lap and widened his already-big-eyes. His lip started quivering for bonus effects.

"Pleaseeee _Daddy_?" Damian threw his arms around Dad's neck.

"UGH FINE. BUT I DON'T WANT TO SEE THE COW ANYWHERE IN THE HOUSE OR THE CAVE."

"Yes Father I understand." Back to his cold, mature personality after getting what he wants, Damian slid off of Dad and lead the cow outside. Dad sighed and massaged his temples.

"Okay, why doesn't that work when _I_ do it?!" Jason fumed.


	14. Chapter 14

Well, the worst thing in the world just happened.

Dick discovered….. KPOP.

Okay, I have NOTHING against KPOP, I like it myself. But seriously? Dick is a GROWN MAN!

It happened yesterday afternoon…..

FLASHBACK

"Hey Becca, can you make me some more coffe-" Tim took his last gulp and handed the mug to me.

"CHOGIWAAAA" Dick's voice singing a song that wasn't English suddenly blasted over the manor's intercom.

Tim spit out his coffee all over Damian who was coincidentally passing by.

"DRAKE YOU JER-"

"DAN BEONE NEUKKYO" The singing continued and Damian tried to hide his bewildered expression with a Bat glare.

"What in heavens is that?" Alfred walked over to where we were standing.

"NEOL HANIBE-" This time, it was Dick's singing that was cut off.

"Richard, what are you doing?" We heard Dad's voice over the intercom.

"Bruce, I just found out the greatest thing ever!"

"Which is?"

"KPOP!" When Dick said that word, Tim, Steph, Jason, and I bursted into laughter.

"He-He likes KPOP?!" Jason was rolling on the floor by then.

Tim was choking and I'm pretty sure Steph has stopped breathing. Only Alfred, Damian, and Cass didn't understand why the 4 of us were laughing.

"What is the KPOP?" Cass asked. She usually stayed quiet, so we were surprised that she said something.

"It's Korean music. Its good, but I didn't realize Dick would like it." I answered.

"GEE GEE GEE GEE-" A new song came on, this time, Dick sang in a higher pitched voice.

We heard a long sigh, the kind Dad makes when Damian brings home another cat.

"Dick, get off the intercom."

"But I want everyone to hear the songs! They're awesome!"

There was some feedback as Dad took the mic out of Dick's hands.

Dick came out of Dad's office and bounded towards us.

"Do you guys know SNSD?" He asked.

We all shook our heads.

"Well, you should look them up! My favorite song is Gee. And they're prettier than Babs!" Someone tapped Dick on the shoulder.

"Who did you say was prettier than me?" It was Babs, and she looked like she was ready to kill Dick.


End file.
